The invention lies in the fiber-optics field and, more specifically, in the field of multichannel optical coupling technology for the optical coupling of several optical conductor ends to corresponding assigned coupling partners. The coupling partners can, for example, be optical transmitters and/or receivers or be formed from the same or similar plug connectors.
The invention relates in particular to a holder for at least one plug connector casing with individual casing rest arms to which locking elements are assigned.
Numerous plug connector concepts are known in the optical coupling field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,819 (German published patent application DE 43 03 737 A1) presents a so-called duplex plug connector with two individual plug pins, in each of whose central longitudinal boreholes an optical conductor end runs up to a pin front surface. Such plug connectors usually serve for the simultaneous connection of an optical conductor end to a receiver and a second optical conductor end to a transmitter. The housing of this plug connector presents rest arms with detents which, in inserted state rest in recesses or openings of a coupling or plug inlet, and accordingly on the one hand mechanically lock the plug connector in position and on the other hand, if required, form an outer support for spring forces, with which the plug pins are prestressed in coupled state to their assigned coupling partners.
In order to satisfy the demand for increasing data transmission capacity and the simultaneous demand for increasingly compact and miniaturized couplings, there has been an increasing development of plug connectors which seal a number of individual optical conductors ready for coupling in as small a space as possible in a common plug connector casing. So-called MT plug connectors have been disclosed in this context (LIGHTWAVE, November 1997, pages 61-67). It is basically conceivable to provide such MT plug connectors with a correspondingly miniaturized housing, as is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,819. To be sure, the problem arises with such a miniaturizing that it is only possible to provide relatively small and possibly difficultly accessible operation surfaces for assembly and locking or for disassembling and unlocking, and on the other hand the space among the plug connectors accessible for operations is dimensioned correspondingly narrowly in case of a dense arrangement of several plug connectors of this type.
A holder with at least two inputs for each individual optical plug connector housing is known from our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,812 (German patent DE 43 02 826 C1). The plug connector housings are deposited floating in the inputs in order to make a simple simultaneous insertion or pulling out of the plug pins arranged in the housings or from assigned plug pin installations possible. Only a single light wave end also thereby seals off a plug pin.
It is the object of the invention to provide a holder configuration for an optical connector or the like which overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the above-described prior art disclosures and which holds at least one plug connection housing with individual housing rest arms which makes possible a simple indirect operation of the rest arms from a rear area, viewed in plug direction.
With the foregoing objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a holder for at least one plug connector housing with individual housing rest arms carrying locking elements, comprising:
a holder body formed with action areas adapted to act on rest arms of a plug connector housing and at least one rear activation area viewed in plug direction; and
said activation areas, upon an activation thereof, acting on the rest arms and move locking elements formed on the rest arms into an unlocked position.
In other words, the objects of the invention are satisfied with the that is formed with action surfaces acting on the rest arms and at least one rear operation surface (the term xe2x80x9crearxe2x80x9d is true with reference to the plug direction), and on activation of the activation surface the action surfaces act on the rest arms and move the locking elements into an unlocked position.
A first essential advantage of the holder according to the invention consists in the fact that it is possible to activate the rest arms or their locking elements indirectly by means of the holder. In addition to its holding function, the holder is thereby suitable for the additional function of bringing about an unlocking of the locking elements from an area at the rear. This is especially advantageous if the actual coupling area and thereby the plug connector housing are only difficultly accessible, especially in the case of a multichannel optical plug connection.
Another substantial advantage consists in the fact that the activation areas can be optimized independently of requirements concerning the plug connector housing, for example in connection with ergonomic aspects. With it, for example, a plug connector housing difficult to handle and unlock can be handled better by means of the holder according to the invention.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention:
the holder is movable axially backward relative to the rest arms in the plug direction; and
said action areas or action surfaces of the rest arms cooperating therewith are formed as inclined planes.
In this development of the invention, preferred in connection with the radial space for plug alignment necessary for activation of the holder, the holder can be pushed back axially in plug direction in relation to the rest arms, and the action areas or the active surfaces of the rest arms cooperating with it are designed as inclined planes.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention:
said holder body is formed with openings for receiving a plurality of plug connector housings each formed with individual housing rest arms; and
said action areas (upon their activation) simultaneously act on the locking elements of several of the plurality of plug connector housings.
This development of the holder especially responds to increasing requirements for the simultaneous mounting of several plug connector housings with in each case, for example, one MT plug. It is thereby possible in each case, for example, for two such plug connectors to be handled each time, one for a multichannel optical transmitter and one for a multichannel optical receiver. Such a combination of transmitter and receiver units in a common carrier system is frequently encountered in practice.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, there are provided snap elements along which plug connector housings are insertible transversely to the plug direction and wherein the plug connector housings are formed with associated recesses, whereby the snap elements mesh with the recesses to hold the plug connector housing.
This variation is especially preferred in technical production in which the holder is formed with snap elements by means of which the plug connector housing or housings is or are movable vertically into the assigned input and hold the given plug connector housing.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a holder, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.